Can't Fight This
by strong man
Summary: I'm taking it upon myself to write my own version and hope that it'll open fan's eyes to know this is an improvement of the film's many mistakes, that includes killing off characters that have absolutely recognition to the storyline and rewriting the whole script, IT'S THAT BAD.


_**This is my first story of Norm of the North**_

 _ **Description: I haven't looked at this movie and I don't plan to either after seeing so many rants & angry reviews. I usually give movies a chance, but some I don't, you just gotta know where to look, but the fact that I'm doing this story is not for the movie cause it's a completely random cash grab, but it's for Norm's dancing so I'm taking a more non-cringeworthy route meaning that it'll make reality sense.**_

 _ **Date:**_ May 17

 _ **Pairing:**_ Norm/Seal **(Slash)**

 _ **Rating:**_ M

Norm was with his dad and brother, sitting on a cliff, looking over the passing ocean, having a conversation about moving out. 'What, leave the colony?!" Norm sounded shocked. "That's not what he meant" Stan nudged him shoulder "right? He turned back to their grandfather. "Correct, Norm can still live within the range of the colony, but he'll have to live in an igloo," He said.

"All by myself? He asked in, surprised. "Of course not, someone will help you" He assured. "Who is it, is he strong? He hoped it to be a muscular animal to help him move some ice cause it was heavy lifting.

"Uhh suure" he's very strong," Grandpa said before Elizabeth approached them beside him "Her, what're-He pulls out a gun like a kangaroo and shot her in the side of her head and she flopped down.

"Hold that thought," He said to Norm and asked Stan to take care of a certain polar bear. " The brother saw his grandfather wink and walked on all fours, unnoticed then put his ear up to his mouth. "Get rid of her, we've no need more useless trash" He whispered. Stan saw Elizabeth lifeless with her brains blown out, put his head down and rolled her with his nose like a dog.

"What was that I heard Elizabeth's voice," Norm said. "Nope, you didn't that was" Grandfather darted his eyes until Seal came along "him" Norm looked at the leopard seal that he spared. "Seal here is going to be helping you out" He flopped beside Norm to rest his flippers on his belly. "Hmm, looks like he likes you already," Grandfather said, chuckling.

"I guess' Seal was continuously licking his face. "I'll gotta do some business with Stan" He got on all fours "I'll catch ya later son" He turned around and was off.

 **(0)**

'Listen, I'm not that way" Norm was pushing him off of him then the seal started to think that he could make him fall for him by flexing his big muscles and pecs so he went on and did it.

The sun rays had hit him, revealing an impressive glowy display. "Fuck, he's really trying to get to my head," He said and got up. He put his hand on his hips " Well, we better get to work.

The seal panted and picked the polar bear in his arms "Hey, no touching the fur" He said in annoyance, but he realized that he was the same way he did to him. Norm never felt his skin before except his head so he was experiencing it the sexy way. His eyes gazed at the size of his pecs and were developing feelings but denied them as a test.

Seal carried him to where Norm's dad was laying the ice out in a cooler "There we go" He got up slowly and cracked his back until he heard Seal walking with his son in his arms. "Hi, dad. this isn't what it looks like" Norm said.

"Seal, you'll show my son the ropes? He asked. He nodded "Good" He threw the rope in front of him "once you are done, you two can live in it" He added before going back to the colony which was just on the other side of the ice mountain

 **(0)**

Seal put the bear down gently on the ice "I could've just walked, you know" He complained and he dusted himself off even though it was very much appreciated. "Okay, what'do we do first? He asked after sighing in relief. Seal used sign language to tell him that he'll offer his muscles.

"I know I saved his life, but he's taking this too far and it's kinda cute," He thought and slapped himself cause why would he think of him that way? Seal cleared his throat and walked to get the ice while Norm could get a good view of his perfect ass.

Bending down, he asked if he could give him a hand. The heat was lighting a fire in his heart so much he blushed. "Of course, guess it's me to the rescue again" He cracked his knuckles while laughing at his own joke.

As he was walking over though, he stumbled on his own foot and ended up tripping forward, but was saved when he caught the ice with a surprise kiss when he opened his eye.

A seal and a polar bear kissing? He pulled away slowly. "Umm" Seal smiled "nice reflex" He complimented on his quick action while excluding his first kiss "Thanks" Norm could taste the slime on his furry lips. Come one gotta get this all done by nightfall" The two walked sideways on where the igloo should be located.

"Here's a good spot," Seal said "it's just a short way to the colony. "That's great, now I can see my brother, dad, and grandfather anytime I want," His possible mate said.

"I might add that I cause use this to my advantage," He thought about avoiding him for a sake of his tempting urges.

 _ **Yeah, just like my version of The Emoji Movie, adding sexual themes and language is grade A+ for adults, I'm actually hooked cause of when Sausage Party was thought to be made for kids because of its childish persona.**_

 _ **That dance was turning me on for some reason, could be his body language talking to me. You don't have to see the film cause its god awful, just look at Nostalgia Critic's review on it, I will save you money in getting this on DVD so DON"T BUY IT**_


End file.
